OC Characters for 'False Bonds'
by Miki.xxx
Summary: Everything is said there. Please help out.
1. Heeeelllp

**Hi cheeries!**

 **My new story is gonna be called 'False Bonds'** ** _._** **The allegiances will both be updated here and there on the actual story but until I get the main allegiances down, there can't be a story right? I can write the prologue but we're gonna need those characters.**

 **This story is also gonna include runners in the clans. Runners are like messengers for the clan medicine cats and leader. They run around everywhere and usually take on 1 to 4 apprentices.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **THE FORM**_

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearances(including eye color):**

 **Rank:**

 **Personality:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Family/Kin:**

 **Kits:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Extra:**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cheeries! ~Miki**


	2. Allegiances: Thunderclan

_**{Thunderclan}**_

 _ **Leader:**_ _Applestar: small orange she-cat w/ darker swirls; amber eyes_

 _ **Deputy:** Barkstripe: brown tabby tom; piercing golden eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ _Fernstream: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ pink nose; green eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_ _Snowpelt: half blind albino she-cat; red-orange eyes_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _Amberflight: long-legged russet she-cat; green eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Robinpaw**_

 _Hawkblaze: large brown-and-white tabby tom; piercing blue eyes_

 _Dustfall: dark brown tom w/ white tail tip; yellow eyes_

 _Blossomheart: swift pale tan tabby she-cat; blue eyes_ _ **Apprentice: Adderpaw**_

 _Batshade: black she-cat w/ strange bat-shaped ears; amber eyes_

 _Crowclaw: black-and-pale grey tom; dark amber eyes_

 _Spottedfang: spotted brown she-cat w/ black chest and underbelly; green eyes_

 _Flowerpetal: light brown she-cat; kind green eyes_

 _Oakshine: dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Skyclaw: calico tom w/ black paws; green eyes_

 _Finchwing: ginger tabby tom; grey eyes_

 _ **Runner(s):**_

 _Ashstorm: long-legged, very light grey she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Dawnlight: golden she-cat; amber eyes **Apprentice: Mousepaw**_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Robinpaw: dark brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Adderpaw: speckled brown tom; yellow eyes (Dustfall x Spottedfang)_

 _Mousepaw: pale grey tom; blue eyes (Hawkblaze x Ashstorm)_

 ** _[3_** ** _MORE NEEDED_** ** _]_**

 **Queen(s):**

 _Snowleaf: snowy white she-cat w/ one light grey right paw; icy blue eyes **(Mother to** Sweetkit: __beautiful tortoiseshell she-kit; warm icy blue eyes **,** Leafkit: calico she-kit; light green eyes **, and** Sparrowkit: light brown tom w/ black paws; icy blue eyes **)**_

 _Snowpelt: long-haired white she-cat; amber eyes **(Mother to** Leafkit: fluffy ginger she-kit; amber eyes **,** Icekit: white she-kit; grey eyes **,** **and** Brackenkit: pale ginger tom w/ white legs; amber eyes **)**_

 _Echostorm: pretty pale silver tabby; misty blue eyes **(Mother to** Emberkit: pale grey tom w/ darker flecks; dark amber eyes **,** Lightningkit: sleek black she-kit; striking lightning-yellow eyes **, and** Frostkit: pretty pale silver-and-white she-kit; icy blue eyes **)**_

 **Elder(s):**

 _Burr: grumpy old grey tom; blue eyes; former rogue_


	3. Allegiances: Riverclan

**_{Riverclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Froststar: light grey she-cat; forest green eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Reedtail: silver tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes **Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Silverdrop: small silver she-cat w/ white paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_** _Hollypaw: black she-cat; amber eyes (Runningfire x Orchidtail)_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Owlheart: brown tabby she-cat; green eyes **Apprentice: Tawnypaw**_

 _Yellowfoot: golden tom w/ darker stripes along forehead; blue eyes_

 _Scarface: broad-shouldered dark brown tom w/ large scar running down left eye; yellow eyes_

 _Airleap: white she-cat; blue eyes; can jump extremely high **Apprentice: Kinkpaw**_

 _Minnowfur: small silver she-cat w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Sandpool: tan tabby tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Whitepaw**_

 _Lionwhisker: copper-colored tabby tom; amber eyes_

 _Pebblestrike: dark brown tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Leopardpaw**_

 _Iceclaw: white tom w/ silver chest and tail tip; green eyes **Apprentice: Russetpaw**_

 _Rowancloud: ginger she-cat; strange golden eyes **Apprentice: Lakepaw**_

 _Archtail: lanky grey tom w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Petalfoot: dark brown she-cat; green eyes_

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Troutclaw: muscular pale golden w/ white paws; green eyes_

 _Dawnwhisker: brown-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Wildfur: russet she-cat w/ black stripes; amber eyes_

 _Runningfire: speckled brown tabby tom; blue eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Kinkpaw: lithe pale brown tabby she-cat w/ white stripes; green eyes (Reedtail x Berrylight)_

 _Whitepaw: pure white tom; yellow eyes (Scarface x Airleap)_

 _Leopardpaw: ginger she-cat w/ black streaks; amber eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Russetpaw: dark ginger tom; bright yellow eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Tawnypaw: black tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark ginger splotches; golden eyes (? x Rowancloud)_

 _Lakepaw: dark grey tabby tom; green eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 _Shadepaw: dark brown tom w/ black spots; amber eyes (Archtail x Petalfoot)_

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Berrylight: beautiful tawny she-cat w/ white paws; green eyes_ _ **(Mother to**_ _Scorchkit: pale brown she-kit w/ white stripes; green eyes_ _ **and**_ _Willowkit: small silver she-kit w/ black stripes; green eyes_ _ **)**_

 _Orchidtail: black-and-white she-cat; yellow eyes_ _ **(Expecting kits)**_


	4. Allegiances: Shadowclan

**_{Shadowclan]_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Stonestar: large dark grey tom; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Springpaw**_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Voletail: dark brown-and-white tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Sageleaf: quiet grey she-cat; yellow eyes_

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Dewberry: tortoiseshell she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Snakeheart: large black-and-brown tom; dark amber eyes **Apprentice: Lightpaw**_

 _Inkstep: dark grey she-cat w/ large black paws; amber eyes_

 _Squirrelcloud: orange tom w/ lighter markings; green eyes **Apprentice: Frondpaw**_

 _Tornear: broad-shouldered grey tom w/ black stripes; blue eyes_

 _Echowind: white she-cat w/ light grey stripes; blue eyes_

 _Bramblenose: large broad-shouldered dark brown tom; dark amber eyes_

 ** _[3 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Breezepelt: pale grey tom; blue eyes_

 _Snowpool: swift white she-cat w/ pale brown chest; amber eyes_

 _Juniperleaf: brown she-cat; yellow eyes_

 _Pineclaw: dark russet-brown tom w/ lighter paws; green eyes_

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Springpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Pineclaw x Dewberry)_

 _Lightpaw: light yellow and white she-cat; striking blue eyes_

 _Frondpaw: dark grey tom; yellow eyes (Stonestar x Juniperleaf)_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Nightwing:_ _lithe black she-cat; green eyes **(Mother to**_ _Eaglekit: light grey tom w/ darker paws and underbelly; blue eyes **,** Ashkit: mottled grey tom; green eyes **, and** Duskkit: brown tabby she-kit; blue eyes **)**_

 _Silvercloud: long-furred white she-cat w/ faded silver patches; sky blue eyes **(Mother to** Badgerkit: black tom w/ thin white stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; bright amber eyes **,** Sootkit: white she-kit w/ night-black paws and ears; sky blue eyes **,** **and** Whitekit: white tom w/ thin pale silver stripes along forehead and thicker stripes along back; pale cloudy blue eyes **)(Adopted mother to** Elmkit: light brown she-kit w/ darker spots along back, white paws and tail tip; warm amber eyes **)**_

 ** _Elder(s):_**

 _Waspfeather: once very beautiful orange she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Larksong: dark brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes_


	5. Allegiances: Windclan

_**{**_ ** _Windclan}_**

 ** _Leader:_** _Ravenstar: black she-cat w/ white chest and paws; amber eyes_

 ** _Deputy:_** _Stormpelt: dark grey tom; green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat:_** _Leafgaze: silver she-cat; leafy green eyes_

 ** _Medicine Cat Apprentice: [OPEN]_**

 ** _Warriors:_**

 _Nettlepatch: spotted black-and-white she-cat; blue eyes_

 _Rowandash: tawny tabby tom w/ black streaks; yellow eyes **Apprentice: Gorsepaw**_

 _Heatherfoot: light tan she-cat; amber eyes_

 _Quailpool: young speckled golden tabby tom; blue eyes_

 _Stagleaf: dark tan tom; amber eyes_

 _Lilytail: lithe cream-and-grey she-cat; green eyes_

 _Rainfeather: tall pale grey w/ white paws; yellow eyes_

 ** _[2 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Runner(s):_**

 _Blazeheart: pale tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes_

 _Deadclaw: swift, long-legged black tom; amber eyes **Apprentice: Featherpaw**_

 _Branchfall: skinny brown tabby she-cat; stone grey eyes_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Apprentice(s):_**

 _Gorsepaw: small, skinny grey tom; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 _Featherpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes (Stormpelt x Blazeheart)_

 ** _[1 MORE NEEDED]_**

 ** _Queen(s):_**

 _Orangeburst: orange she-cat w/ white chest and underbelly; yellow eyes **(Mother to** Birdkit: light orange tom w/ white chest; blue eyes **)(Takes care of Ravenstar's kits,** Dapplekit: black she-kit w/ white paws; amber eyes **and** Shrewkit: dark tan tom; yellow eyes **)**_


End file.
